Nami (DS)
Nami (ナスカ Nasuka) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes available to court in ''DS. Nami can be a hard person to read, as she has a quiet and apathetic personality. She doesn't let people get close to her, and working up a friendship with Nami can be difficult. She's a traveler who has no real employment. She lives at the Inn with Ruby, and sees her as a mother figure. She often wanders around the valley, and her schedule is very sporatic. She likes to spend time on the Inn's first floor, at the beach, or at the turtle pond. In the evenings, she will sometimes go to the Blue Bar or back to the Inn. Unlike most girls, Nami doesn't enjoy flowers or jewelries. She does love cooked dishes (especially curry), and fish. Your rival for Nami's affection is Gustafa, who also loves to travel. Unlike in A Wonderful Life, Nami will never leave the valley if you do not marry her. She will stay with Ruby at the Inn. If she marries Gustafa, she will live with him in his yurt. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Nami Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event Enter Inner Inn between 8:00 am and 5:00 pm on rainy Tuesday. No one seems to be around when you enter the Inn, so you ring the counter's bell enough times to annoy Nami from inside the kitchen. She was busy cooking in the back. Ruby has left to run errands so Nami is looking after the Inn. Tell her that you've come to stay for the night. Nami chuckles at your request since you're already living in the valley. She's not even angry at your little joke. Nami says she doesn't mind watching over the Inn because she is indebted to Ruby, even though guests don't come very often. ---- Purple Heart Event Enter Inner Inn lobby between 6:00 am to 12:00 pm. Ruby says Nami wanted to know when you showed up, so she calls for Nami from the bottom of the staircase. Ruby suddenly has some work to do in the kitchen and she takes her leave. Nami come down from the 2nd floor and mentioned she did have something she wanted to ask you. She doesn't know how to run a farm but it seems to be interesting, so she would like to learn various things about farming. Tell her "Sure" and you'll show her how to brush and milk. When you're finished, Ruby will come out from the kitchen and Nami tells her she learned a lot. ---- Blue Heart Event As soon as you get out of bed, you will hear a knock on your door. There's someone at the door asking if she can come in to make a request. If you allow the person to "come in" it turns out to be Nami. She explains that she is indebted to Ruby for her kindness and she wants to give her a little present. She had 3 things picked out but she's limited to one of them. Nami asks if love should influence her decision. Tell her "leave it to me" and she'll thank you. Nami tells you she wants to cook her a meal, give her an unusual ore, or a unique ring. Which ever one you choose will be fine with her at this point. After you pick your choice for Ruby's gift, Nami will thank you and leave. ---- Yellow Heart Event Exit your house between 6:00 am to 12:00 pm on a sunny day. At your door Nami says she just happened to be passing by and wants to know if it would be too much trouble if the two of you could hang out for a bit. Tell her it's no problem (Option #2) and she suggests to go to the beach. As you watch the waves, Nami mentions how the wind in the valley is special. She's traveled around a lot and each place has a different atmosphere. The wind in Forget-Me-Not is kind and warm, just like the people who live there. You will naturally agree with her. Afterwards Nami will take you back to your house and thanks the player for their company. 'Rival Events' Black HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Exit the Beach Area 3:00 pm to 6:00 pm, excluding Tuesday and Thursday (Sunny) Gustafa and Nami are talking about the freedoms of traveling. Gustafa comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Nami agrees. ---- Blue HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Beach 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunny) Gustafa and Nami are walking on the beach when Gustafa comments on how pretty the ocean is. Nami appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Gustafa explains to Nami that he stays in the valley for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Nami stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Gustafa leaves. ---- Green HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Beach''' ' 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunny) Nami is looking out onto the ocean and thinking about her life. Gustafa sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Nami asks Gustafa if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Gustafa tells Nami not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. Nami thanks him. ---- '''Orange Heart'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Walk from Turtle Pond to the Beach 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunday) Gustafa and Nami are talking by the Turtle Pond. Gustafa asks Nami if she plans on travelling more, but Nami doesn't think she needs to travel. She thinks that the valley suits her best, and she wants to say. Gustafa agrees that he also loves the valley, and tells Nami that his place is by her side. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS:Cute Rivals